New Life
by Creative156
Summary: Lisanna comes back from Edolas. While she was away a new girl joined and did a mission with Team Natsu and they added her to the team. After a while everybody in the guild slowly ignored her and Lucy except some people. Then they got kicked out of the team for Lisanna. The new girl and Lucy quit the guild to get stronger. The journey began. Ok people you pick the pairs cause idk!
1. Chapter 1

**Creative: Mari is the new girl and ill describe her later.**

**Mari's Dream (All the villagers were steps like step mother because her parents abandoned her for her safety)**

**"Going to auntie's house going to auntie's house" sang a little Mari. She felt something control her but she just shrugged it off. But then she blacked out. When she woke up she had blood on her. She then looked at the villagers and screamed "NO!". The villagers were about to die and she felt that it was her fault. Her aunt said "We knew you would never do those things so we didn't harm you" "I wouldn't care as long as you weren't about to die" she said. Her grandpa then said "Give the village locket to your mother fore it has lots of power" she then said "No im not leaving you here". Another one spoke up and said "It's already too late to call for help so do us a favor and give us a smile before we go and we will give you ours". She gave a wiggly smile and then they gave their own then they all died. After that she buried them while crying a lot.**

**Mari's**** POV**

**I woke up with tears in my eyes and said "Oh it was just a nightmare from the past" she had a messy ponytail since she went to sleep with it on. She then took a shower while crying a little. She put on her usual ponytail which was up high while her side bangs were out and her bangs were tied a little too so it was like a kitten smile on her forehead (the ones like these :3). Her eyes were a strange color on the top there was the color Green while on the bottom it was pinkish and redish but the Green took most of the space her eye shape was like Mira's (the normal form eyes) her skin color was like Mira's too. She also wore her usual clothes which were a strapless shirt while on the sides there were black lines and the rest were white she wore black shorts with black gloves and white combat boots so for short it was a matching outfit. I then headed to the guild.**

**Lucy's POV**

**Like usual the guild was ignoring me except for Levy,Wendy,Carla,Pantherlily,Mira,and to my surprise Gajeel and Lisanna. Then Mari came in and said "Hi everyone" but as usual as well we only answered. She then walked up to me and me and her ordered a Strawberry Milkshake. I was surprised that when me and Mari met we had a lot in common. I found out about her past and that she has a lot of magic but mostly uses music magic but the guild didn't know that only I did. We talked for a while until Team Natsu came and I saw that Lisanna's face said "I'm sorry". Me and Mari knew what was going to happen so we made sure we didn't cry. Natsu then said "Mari,Luce were kicking you out off the team for Lisanna. Luce you always complain about your rent and that we always destroy stuff and Mari you always complain about not having enough money because there were so much members in our team + you guys are the weakest in our team". What made it hurt the most was that he said it with a smile and he didn't have a hint of doubt. Me and Mari nodded and they walked off but Lisanna still looked worried. I then said "Mira were going to go to my apartment so bye" while flashing a fake smile.**

**Mari's POV**

**I was filled with sadness and anger. When we arrived at CC's house (her nickname for Lucy) I said "Why don't we quit the guild". She then said "What about the people who didn't ignore us" "You know they will understand CC" I said with a small smile at the thought of our friends. She then nodded and asked her "can I sleep here today" she nodded again and we couldn't hold in the tears anymore and they came out. We cried ourselves to sleep. When we woke up we were a mess. We took a shower and I let my hair down of course. My bangs were separated and at the same length of my hair (not the ones with pointy like Sakura in Naruto like the way down separated bangs). Then when I was done I put my hair in my usual ponytail and I also wore my usual new cleaned clothes. Then I thought about my past while I waited for CC. After I left the village the kids would never play with me I was alone. Whenever the ball they played with rolled to me and I asked to play they would tell me to keep it. Then I found a man who I thought was kind he took me in and abused me the maids and servants pitied me. Then one day I ran away I was 6 then. I then met some friends and was with them for a year until I heard them saying bad things about me. I then ran away and finally found my mother she was sad at the news but she made it in the end. She gave me two ties they both had one beautiful flower on each of them I only wear one today. Then one day my world crumbled once again. A dark guild wanted to beat us up for fun but we were strong. My mom was a music mage and strangely there were no kids in the village only me and everyone were mages I was surprised that I could handle learning all those magic. But then a bullet was heading to me and my mom shielded me it was just like the villagers she asked me to smile for her smile and she died and I cried. Then I stood up and managed to defeat them all and after that I buried my mom. I tried killing myself but then I thought about the people who sacrificed themselves for my worthless life so I continued to live on. Slowly I turned back to myself.**

**Lucy's POV**

**I looked at Mari and I knew she was thinking about her past. I snapped her out of her thinking when I saw a tear fall. She then smiled thanking me. We headed to the guild so early that Mira wasnt even there. Mari then said "Ready?" I nodded and we knocked on the door.**

**Master's POV**

**I heard a knock on my door and I said "Come in". Then I saw Lucy and Mari with tears about to fall. I then said "Whats wrong my childs?" "We want to quit the guild" they said. I nodded knowing the reason since Team Natsu came in and said that they were kicking out Lucy and Mari for Lisanna I also noticed that the guild was ignoring them. I knew I couldn't change their minds. We cried while I erased their guild marks after I was done I said "Im very disappointed in the guild" and they nodded and left.**

**Lucy's POV**

**We were outside now and I said that we needed to get stronger and she nodded. I then remembered a waterfall I saw when we were doing a mission together I told her about it and she nodded. Then we headed to the train station. We talked and smiled at the views. We then arrived at the waterfall and I suggested that we swim for a while before training. I wore my swimsuit (Ryuzetsu Land swimsuit) and Mari wore a black and white swimsuit. We played for a while.**

**?'s POV**

**I smelled the princesses and came out of the waterfall and said "Hello Princess Lucy and Princess Mari". They just froze and I just sweat dropped at that since they didn't move at all.**

**Creative:Probably update tomorrow**


	2. Chapter 2

Creative: Don't own Fairy Tail and Jewel Pet Tinkle

At Fairy Tail

Levy's POV

It was hard for me to get Lisanna to talk to us because of Team Natsu. I wanted to talk to Lisanna because I haven't seen Lu-chan or Mari-chan every since yesterday. I was at the bar with Wendy,Carla,Lily,Gajeel,Lisanna,and Mira of course. I asked them '' have you seen Lu-chan or Mari-chan today '' they all nodded a no. Then Lisanna spoke up '' yesterday Team Natsu Kicked them off the team for me ''. When I heard that one tear fell out of my eye because I thought they quit the guild but it was a possibility. I then said ''Lets check on her ''. They nodded and we left except for Mira because of her job.

Lisanna's POV

Could they have left the guild it can't be then I noticed a tear leave my eye. I couldn't wait anymore and ran there while the others tried to catch up. We then asked the land lady if she has seen Lucy she said ''she came yesterday and paid 5 years of rent and left '' with a sad face. Our eyes then widened and I ran to the last person who might know what happened, Master.

The others then realized what I was going to do and followed me. When I arrived I ran to Mira and asked ''Where is Master''. Then she asked ''Why''. I spoke as fast as I can and she seemed to get it and told us while she followed us.

Master's POV

I then heard running and I knew it was them. They came in and asked well more liked yelled ''WHERES LUCY/LU-CHAN/BUNNY GIRL AND MARI/MARI-CHAN''. Thank Mavis the door was sound proofed I then said ''They left and they want you guys to not tell the guild until they realize it on their own''. Then I said ''she left some letters for you guys''. Gajeel let a single tear fall while the girls cried and they took their letters. My eyes widened when I saw one more and it said To: Master and I grabbed it.

Levy's POV

I opened the letter and it said:

_Dear Levy,_

_You were like a sister and best friend to us when everyone ignored us you kept talking to us. We were so happy together. You always cared for us and defended us I guess we could say that you were always there no matter mostly when we needed you. Ya know it's really hard to leave you but we know this is for the best and we know you will understand after all your Levy you always understood. Good Luck with Gajeel and remember no matter where we are we will always be connected under the same sky and I know that one day we'll meet again until then see ya._

_Love, Your Best friends Mari Seiko and Lucy Heartfilia_

_P.S Lucy's book is finished you will find it in her room._

I blushed at the Gajeel part but I cried my eyes out at the end holding the letter close to my heart.

Wendy's POV

I saw Levy cry and Gajeel trying to comfort her before reading his letter and me and Carla opened our the letter and it said

_Dear Wendy and Carla,_

_Wendy you were like a cute little sister to us and Carla you were always so responsible. Wendy you always cared for us when we were hurt you'd rush right to us and asked if we were ok and we always loved you for that. Carla you would always tell us how bad it was for us to be going on dangerous missions but never less you still cared. We would always laugh and have fun together while we tease you guys a bit but in the end we always end up laughing you have no idea how much I loved those memories. Even though we leave we always have those wonderful memories. But I would like to say good-bye but it is not a good-bye but a I hope we will meet again._

_Love, Your big sisters and friends Mari and Lucy_

_P.S Good Luck with Romeo you might have luck cause Lucy is a lucky charm. Also Carla good luck with Happy and stop playing hard to get._

I cried after I read it and held Carla close to me while she was crying too because after spending time with Lucy and Mari she has gotten close to them too.

Gajeel's POV

I looked at the people who were already crying and felt sorry for them while me and PantherLily opened our Letter it said

_Dear Gajeel and PantherLily,_

_Gajeel you were like a big brother to us although mean and forceful you still didn't ignore us which made us happy and PantherLily you were always responsible and helpful. You guys made us laughed while yelling at us but you laughed with us anyways. Gajeel you were a little rough around the edges and funny and don't ever change that cause we like that kind of you and PantherLily you were always so cute when you ate a Kiwi but you always got annoyed at us for calling you cute but we liked that. You made us laugh and smile_ _we usually got into fights but we got used to it. But we had to leave you'll understand but you would probably fight with Natsu more often so we say thanks XD and not good-bye but let's laugh and smile together again sometime._

_Love, Your friends Mari and Lucy_

_P.S Confess to Levy already and PantherLily you better try to encourage him gi hee :P._

I blushed and cried 2 tears while PantherLily cried as if lightning or thunder had almost struck him.

Lisanna's POV

I was surprised that Gajeel cried a little and I calmed myself and opened my letter and it said

_Dear Lisa-chan,_

_You always cared about us even though we thought you didn't first. But we got along after a while. You made us smile which surprised us. We then hung out a lot and did some missions together without you telling Team Natsu ;). We just want you to know that it wasnt your fault and We never blamed you. You were awesome and nice to us but you would tease us a bit but it had no effect on us after a while which made you frown but when we laughed at you. You would always joined in. Thank you for everything and please don't think it is your fault. I bet you tried to stop them anyway. Hope we meet again Lisa-chan and hopefully after a long time apart this would make us closer._

_Love, Your friends Mari and Lucy_

_P.S We know no matter what you will always have a crush on Natsu but its okay :P._

I cried while thinking how did they know but mostly i cried

Mira's POV

Lisanna was crying a lot I decided that I will try to calm her down after reading the letter. I then opened my letter it said

_Dear Mira,_

_You always asked what's wrong when we are looking sad and try to cheer us up. We are grateful to have a friend like you. You always asked us who we liked and always suggested which person we liked of course we never gave in because it was like a game to us you even tried faked crying but you gave up and we laughed. Sometimes we would try to set up people and sometimes it failed and sometimes it didn't. We realized matchmaking was a lot of fun and we usual helped you a lot. We like your demon personality and your other one but the demon scares us but we got used to it sometimes. So hope we could matchmake together again XD._

_Love, Your matchmaking partners Mari and Lucy_

_P.S Please don't kill Team Natsu that much :)_

I was crying so much and I was ready to kill Team Natsu a little I guess but the guild would get suspicious and ask why so I had to hold it in and I saw everyone was thinking the same thing. I crawled over to Lisanna and hugged Lisanna to calm both of us down.

Master's POV

I looked at them and they all looked sad and finally I opened my letter it said

_Dear Master,_

_Sorry we didn't give this to you early. By the time you get this we will be long gone. You were always like a parent to us. You gave us hope and told us to never give up. You would even sacrifice yourself for your so-called children :P. When we were getting ignored Master you were very worried about us and we always told you we were fine which was true but right now it pushed us to our limit. You cared for us and you told us to be ourselves no matter what and if somebody doesn't accept that they are not your friends and don't care for you. Even if they are trying to help they should like you for who you are. Hope we meet again because you are our precious parent._

_Love, Your ex-childs or childs Mari and Lucy_

I then said '' You can give hints about Lucy and Mari leaving but you must not tell understood?''. They then said ''yes'' and they left. I then assumed that they were trying to act like themselves. Then the tears came out and I cried for a while.

At the waterfall

Lucy's POV

Me and Mari were frozen in shock and surprise. Then I had the courage to move and say ''what do you mean Princess Lucy and Mari?'' and Mari began to move too. The water dragon then transformed to a human she had beautiful long blue hair and she wore a white dress she had blue eyes and her hair was down.

Me and Mari felt calmer and she said '' You are a princess the princess of all dragons. And you Mari Seiko you are a princess too in fact you are thee princess of all creatures.''. Our jaws fell on the water and We were sure we would choke. I then picked my jaw up and said '' prove it!''. She then said '' follow me your mom is alive too but is in a deep slumber from healing two dragons from death and only you can wake her'' with a smile. I widened my eyes and no matter if it was a lie I felt like I could trust her. She made a portal and we all walked in.

Mari's POV

Me princess of all creatures. I couldn't believe it but now that I think about I felt like had a connection to the creatures that I came across. I felt like I could trust her. When we got there it was filled with dragons I then asked the water dragon her name and she said ''Sabrina Mari-hime''. I sweat dropped at the hime part and said '' I may be a princess maybe but please just Mari'' and CC said it too but changing 1 part. Then she nodded her head.

She turned back into a dragon and said '' get on girls ''. We did as we were told and I was enjoying the breeze while CC held on for dear life and I laughed at her. She then shouted ''SHUT UP MARI'' I didn't shut up instead I said ''but ahahahah its funny'' I was literally holding my stomach. While she pouted and shouted my name then we arrived at a beautiful castle.

Lucy's POV

I was angry at Mari but eh I would have laughed too if she were in my position. Sabrina took me to an infirmary and there I saw my mother. Sabrina said '' she has been like this ever since she faked her death and saved the 2 dragons she healed with a little help form your mother Mari she didn't come in time because the messaging was long since she's the queen of all creatures'' then she said '' only you can make her wake up'' I then said ok and asked her how she said that in order to wake her up I have to hold her hand and put my magic in it and I have to hope as much as I can. I did as I was told and I was exhausted but it was worth it since my mother woke up and I hugged her with tears in my eyes and she said ''Im sorry I didn't tell you Lucy'' I said it was ok.

Then I heard a door open and close and I knew they wanted to leave me alone with my mother. Then my mother gave me a kitten and said '' This is a Jewel pet a rare creature she can do spells when learned and this is yours her name is Diana she can also transform you if you chant something and later she would tell you. Can you take it as a I'm sorry gift. Her jewel is diamond a jewel that never breaks ''. I smiled and Diana said ''Hi Lucy-chan nice to meet you'' and I suppose my mom told her about me and I said '' Same Diana'' Then we both smiled. (ok if you wanna know what Diana looks like go to goggle and put jewel pet tinkle diana not the one sitting on the chair btw ) Then Layla said ''oh I forgot she can also turn into a human'' with a dumb smile. Me and Diana sweat dropped.

Sabrina's POV

I was walking down the hall with Mari and she said ''I want to meet my mother Sabrina''. I widened my eyes and nodded and we went outside and she asked how she was like and I answered ''Nice ,kind,sadistic,and scary''. Then she sweat dropped and said '' what kind of person was I born from''.

I had to tell her a shocking truth ''Mari'' I said and she said ''yes what is it''. I then said ''You have two fathers'' she then widened her eyes and motioned me to continue. I then said ''they are...

Creative:CLIFFHANGER XD

Bye Thanks For Reading Updating Tomorrow Again ^_^

Question: Which guild should Mari and Lucy join when they are back?


	3. Chapter 3

Creative:Bet you think im mean for doing a cliffhanger :P well sorry I couldn't help it. I don't own Fairy Tail or Jewel Pet Tinkle.

Mari's POV

Sabrina then continued and said ''they are... Zeref and Acnologia'' my jaw dropped literally on the ground while she was flying I picked it up and said '' Again WHAT KIND OF PERSON WAS I BORN FROM'' I said it so loud that I was pretty sure my mom could hear me and CC.

Then Sabrina took me up to somewhere that looked like the center of the universe. There were lots of doors Sabrina then said '' dont look into the doors im sure you'll find something pleasant or very unpleasant''. I was so curious that I opened one there I saw some zombie and scary humans I closed it as fast as I can. What the hell is wrong with my mother! This experience will scar me for life.

Then I saw a giant door and Sabrina motioned me to come in and I did. There I saw my supposed mom she had green eyes I guess that's how I got the green part of my eyes. Her hair was light brown but in the shadows it looks kinda dark brown but her hair is light brown and her bangs were small and separated but her side bangs were past her face and her hair was long and untied she also wore a beautiful white dress. She then spoke ''Hi long time no see Mari'' I fell on the floor while I sweat dropped I got up and YELLED ''WHAT THE HECK YOU ABANDON ME AND THEN YOU JUST SAY HI AS IF NOTHING HAPPENED''. My mother then motioned Sabrina to leave.

Satomi's POV (The moms name)

I then said ''I did it to protect you Mari'' ''PROTECT ME!? PROTECT ME WELL IT GAVE ME SUFFERING INSTEAD'' she yelled. I put my head down in shame I didn't know about that part. I put her in the hands of good friends. ''you werent the only one suffering you know'' she calmed down a little and said ''what do you mean'' ''They were good friends of mine that's why I thought they could take care of you'' I said.

Then she asked me '' What did you want to protect me from?'' ''well you see your dad wanted to show the baby to my friends in Earthland but in the end some evil mages felt the magic in you and tried to take you to turn you evil and well your father was off guard then you almost got stabbed after that your father let go a huge wave of dark magic well then they died you know what happened after that'' I answered. After that she said ''why didn't you just not let me go to Earthland'' ''well I was sure the information the evil mages had could have made it to a dark guild and I thought they might do what ever they could to get you so well you know and if that didn't happen you wouldn't have met Lucy nor made happy memories sure there was betrayal but without you there Lucy would have quit earlier and Sabrina would have never found her because she would have never seen the waterfall'' I answered again but with a smile. She then let tears flow and smiled understandingly and hugged me but she stopped and said ''Why do I have two fathers'' I then shouted ''SABRINA'' and I was sure she got shivers because she was gonna get a horrible punishment. I didn't want to tell her early but I had to because of Sabrina.

Mari's POV

My mother yelled ''SABRINA'' and she stopped and said ''well I made Zeref turn good and well we fell in love. Our love broke apart after a long time and we got divorced but we are good friends. Well I went to earthland and drank maybe too much and well Acnologia was my escort and I made him drink well we got drunk and you should know what happened next. So technically you have Zeref's and Acnologia's + me blood and me and Acnologia got together so yeah''. My eyes widened there was an akward slience then my mother said ''You'll be training with wolves,fairy's,dragon's,phoenix's,demon's,devil's,and angel's oh and gods since im good friends with them''. I then realized how painful and hard it will be and I tried to run away but I knew this could make me stronger ''ok'' I said. ''Well we are starting with dragons the dragon you would be training with would be the music dragon, Muse or the celestial dragon, Star you and Lucy have to rock,paper,scissors. Well Sabrina's outside and when she's done she will be meeting with me.'' she said and I could have sworn I saw a glint of evil in her eyes I guess Zeref and Acnologia rubbed off on her. I went out and made sure I stayed away from doors.

Sabrina's POV

I got scared remembering an old punishment I was locked in a room where I watched me being a murder just remembering it brought shivers down my spine. Mari came out with a worried face probably for me. ''dont worry I will make it out alive maybe'' I said ''what do you mean are her punishments that bad?'' she said. ''Maybe'' I answered. She hopped on and we left we made it to the castle and before she went in ''PLEASE HELP ME'' I shouted but before she could answer a shadow came by and grabbed my feet if you could call it that and dragged me there while I saw Mari sweat dropping then I shouted ''HELP''.

Mari's POV

Well I dont wanna learn what my mom will do to her. I went in but before that happened a shadow came and I saw two kittens and there was a letter it said

_Dear Mari,_

_These are called jewel pets there are only 3 in the world and i am giving these two to you. They can learn spells and fly they can also transform you with a chant and they will tell you later. Take this as an im sorry gift. They can also turn human but their ears and tail come out. Their names are Toor and Sango. Toor's jewel is Tourmaline and Sango's jewel is Coral_

_Love, Mom (if you wanna know what they look like go to goggle and put jewel pet tinkle Toor or Sango)_

I smiled and took the kittens. They greeted me and said ''Hi Mari'' I smiled and talked to them on the way. But I had a feeling when they turn into cats we will well fight a lot but we will still care for each other. Then we saw the door and walked in.

Lucy's POV

My mom just explained to me about training with Mari but having to rock,paper,scissors. After a few minutes I saw Mari come in with one kitten on each of her shoulders and she saw my kitten Diana. Me and Mari were surprised and we shouted at the same time ''YOU HAVE ONE TOO?!''. I then said '' meet Diana'' and she said ''Hi Diana'' and Diana said hi back and then Mari said ''This is Sango and Toor'' I nodded and then I said ''no fair why do you have two'' Mari just stuck out her tongue and said ''Looks like im stronger than you'' while I went to a corner and sulked. But then I got up and we got ready to decided which dragon we should do first. There was an intense air around and then we said ''Jan ken pon''. Mari picked

Creative: Might not be able to update tomorrow have to fold clothes -.- but lazy so could take long XD

Might update tomorrow but there's only a 50% chance


	4. Chapter 4

Creative: This might explain why I couldn't update earlier and another reason is school work -.-. At first I thought not updating because of school work is a rip off but I totally understand now -_-.

Mari's POV

I picked rock and CC picked paper. I was shocked to the core I went to a corner and sulked mumbling "Why did I lose? I'm suppose to be the stronger one right?" My jewel pets cheered me up. Then as if on cue Layla came in and said "Looks like my daughter won. You can go to Sabrina's Waterfall since she has a punishment. But you have to meet the dragons first".

We then met Muse The Music Dragon,Electra The Electric and Thunder Dragon,Rocky The Earth Dragon,Igneel The Fire Dragon who was disappointed in Natsu,Grandeeney The Sky Dragon who was pleased with Wendy,Metalicana The Metal Dragon who was pleased with Gajeel and acted cocky about it which made me and CC sweatdropped. Weisslogia The Light Dragon,Skaidrum The Shadow Dragon,Star The Celestial Dragon,Frost The Ice And Snow Dragon,Crimson The Blood Dragon,Vortex The Time and Space Dragon,Special the dragon who teaches you all the magic on Earthland except all the slayer magic there. She can also teach us how to transform the magic we learned to turn into a one of a kind dragon slayer thing so we become one of a kind dragon slayers or something like that I wasn't listening much. I met Acnologia and we got along while CC just sweat dropped and tried to get my attention(You imagine the dragons and their human forms. I have no Ideas). There was Melt (I know lame name) The Lava dragon and there were other dragons but they weren't here today.

We then headed to the waterfall and on the way I told CC about my mother and she just shivered at the sadistic part.

Lucy's POV

I shivered when I heard that Mari's mom was sadistic hoping that I would not get into trouble with her. We were on our way to the waterfall while our jewel pets got along instantly. When we arrived we played a lot it was like we played all day long.

But we had to go so we headed to the castle and got directions to our rooms. There was a little kitten bed for Diana. The room I slept in was like my old room but better and with different furniture like a king sized bed. I then slept hoping I would wake up in time for training.

Mari's POV

I woke up early for my training. I knew my jewel pets would be asleep for 2 days since they didn't even stop playing at the waterfall and they fell asleep. When I tried to wake them and push them off the kitten bed they didn't budge so I gave up. My room was filled with purple and black butterflies. giant ones! and the rest black they were my wall papers with the same pattern on my king sized bed except smaller and I had a black carpet on my floor since I liked feeling something soft on my feet.

After I showered I opened my giant closet and I saw that there were so much clothes I couldn't count which made me sweat drop and I could have sworn that I heard CC squealing. I knew she was squealing over the clothes. I got ready with usual clothes and ponytail and left with an aching pain in my right ear which I ignored.

I arrived and after like learning the celestial roar easily while CC was struggling and irritated that she couldn't do it even though this was her element of magic or something like that. It took me 2 hours to learn it even though the pain in my right ear was so painful I managed to learn it but I couldn't hold it anymore and ran to Star told her about my ear. I assumed there was water in it from yesterday and told her how I couldn't concentrate much and she told she could leave but before that I fainted (Minus the fainting but ear was hurting painfully but I didn't faint).

When I awoke I was in my room with my hair down and in my pajamas that were filled with a sugared land and unicorns and ponies and cute candy people while the rest was pink although it was childish it made me feel warm somehow and although I kinda hated girly things I still liked the warmth. I looked up and saw Sabrina,Grandeeney,and my mother and a note from CC. It said

_Dear Mari,_

_I hope your okay you worried me and Star said that you should just rest for the day. Anyways I wanted to shove this in your face anyway. Ha! I can keep training and I bet I can catch up to you in no time. Also sorry if that was harsh so I hope your okay! Cause your my best friend._

_With love,Lucy_

I then felt a shocking pain coming from my right ear and fell back on my bed. Grandeeney then instead try to heal me she put some special medicine in my right ear and told me to lean-to the left side. I then said "Why don't you just heal me?" She answered with a "Well I can only heal you if Special came and shrank me and put me in your ear. But there's no way im going inside." I nodded understandingly. But the pain hurted a lot so I tried to do something other then nothing like take a book and read which I think is boring!

Lucy's POV

I had finished the roar in 4 hours. That made me sad considering that Mari did it in 2 hours even though her ears hurted. I was determined to continue. After a while I managed to past the wing attack. I kept going but it's hard to do the claw. Anyways I can't concentrate since im worried about Mari .

Satomi's POV

Mari looked so bored and sad. So I decided to torture her for her education. I then took out the most biggest book that teaches the knowledge of the world. She stared at me a worried expression across her face saying "You can't be serious. Are you going to read that to me". I nodded and began to read and I was sure I would be able to finish in one whole day and I began.

Mari's POV

This is torture but I have to listen since there's nothing else to do. But who knows this might be useful someday and now I get why people call her sadistic. After a while of reading my ear began to stop throbbing a little and learned a lot already. But to be honest this was still torture to me. At the end I was sure my soul came out while Sabrina tried to kept it in. Keyword tried. Anyways im sure im dead.

But It became useful after a good nights rest. I learned how to make a cube that can suck my room in and I can bring it anywhere which made CC sulk and I made her one too. But I decided that ill suck up my room when we leave to go back to Earthland so no more rent yay! Me and CC want a refund for 5 years of rent but oh well.

I also caught up to CC which made her sulk while I sweat dropped Diana,Sango,and Toor learned some spells but Toor got irritated that I wasn't a boy since usually jewel pets that are girl or boy get a matching gender.

We then asked Star if we could go around since were curious and before she could answer we left and she headed to the castle sweat dropping. We went to the shops for human clothing since dragons can go to human forms and ate food. But after a while we all realized that we got lost and didn't have a tour guide or anyone to ask for directions since it was night.

Our kittens or whatever said to follow them since kittens and cats have a good sense of directions. In the end we were going in circles and I yelled at them while we had a mini argument leading to a cat fight which made CC shout at us all. After that we sat in a bench depressingly.

Star's POV

It has been a while and I still haven't found Mari,Lucy,Diana,Sango,and Toor. I told the other dragons and then I realized my error. I forgot to give them a map or a tour guide or directions. I told the dragons immediately and they began to panic and imagine what Satomi would do to us. Even though it was my fault Satomi would still punish all of us. I then devised a plan trying to think of a way to blame the girls. I know this is wrong but it is basically their fault. I would tell Satomi that the girls asked to go and before I could answer they left. But then Satomi came.

Satomi's POV

I came by to visit my daughter and saw everyone gathered and I wondered why. I asked them and Star told me. I wanted to go on a rampage after hearing her explanation. I used my magic to find them and teleported them here. They then looked up and looked at me in horror. I threw them on my shoulder and left while they yelled "HELP!". There gonna get a terrible punishment.

Dragon's POV

We ain't helping them after all the punishments we've been through. I can feel the shivers already. We waved goodbye saying "Sorry" joyfully knowing that we live. While they yelled with a waterfall of tears. Before they leave they say to us "You heartless monsters." We felt sorry for them at least. But no one disobeys the queen of all creatures too scary.

Sango's POV

We went through a nightmare. We saw us killing innocent people showing true scary faces not to mention killing them with our hands. At the end we were to traumatized to speak and Satomi said "That was the second lowest punishment". We were pretty sure that we were terrified by her. We then vowed to never make trouble or anger her again.

Lucy's POV

I was to scared to talk after seeing that. We went back to the castle but we gave a death glare to the dragons while they sweat dropped. I went to my room and me and the others bid each other a small good night but I have a feeling that I was gonna have a bad night instead. I could tell they felt the same way. I went to sleep or more like hoped to sleep so I wouldn't be sleepy for my training.

Toor's POV

We all woke up and got dresses and left for Star's place. We were all giving her the cold shoulder. Me and the others went back to learning spells. While they went back to learning you know what. After a week or two we stopped giving the dragons the cold shoulder. We also improved greatly although we couldn't go into our human forms. Mari was still doing better than Lucy but she was catching up.

Creative: Well sorry anyway and hurry up and tell me which guild should they be in.

Might not update because of school you know. But ill try.


	5. Chapter 5

Creative: Back with a new chapter. I know I took forever in my defense my father took away my laptop because I play it too much -.-.

Mari: Took ya long enough.

Creative: You aren't suppose to be here... RUN FOR YOUR LIFE MARI IS TAKING MY SPOT!

Mari: -.-' Anyways Creative156 does not own Fairy Tail or Jewel Pet.

Creative: So that's why your here... Anyways I would like to name this chapter The Worst Day of Lucy Heartfilia's Life.

In Fairy Tail

Levy's POV

We've been dropping hints everywhere and I promise to Mavis that its not WORKING!

Right now Gajeel, Lisanna, Mira, Wendy, and the rest are trying to get me to calm down.

But it was the last straw when Natsu came and said " why are you so mad Levy? ". I snapped and glared at him as if he was ice and my glare was fire. I couldn't take it anymore I've been in terrible anger that not even Gajeel wanted to mess with me. I stood up and slapped him as hard as I could with small tears already leaving my eyes and shouted at the top of my lungs " YOU GUYS ARE MISSING A CERTAIN SOMEONE AND YOU DON'T EVEN NOTICE!?" They snapped their heads at me and looked at me dumbly and that was when my anger reached and I had to tell them who now "DON'T LOOK AT ME DUMBLY AS IF YOU DON'T KNOW YOU IDIOTS YOU'RE MISSING LU-CHAN AND MARI!".

Then that did it. It struck them like lightning. They finally noticed and Natsu was looking if she was here. It was then Master appeared.

Makarov's (At least I think that's how you spell it :P) POV

I then knew Levy snapped since I heard her even through my sound proof doors.

I came out and said " looks like you found out". They snapped their heads to me waiting for me to explain and I did. I told them about Lucy and Mari.

After explaining I gave Mira the letter they left for Fairy Tail and If I know Lucy and Mari. It'd be to painful to right a personal letter to their old team. Mira then read aloud.

_Dear Fairy Tail,_

_By now you know that we left and I'm sorry we left without telling. You guys were like family to us and it made us happy. But then slowly you guys started to ignore us after Lisanna came back. We then felt broken. Slowly we started to realize that you guys used us as a replacement and for only one person. Then some team did something and it was the last straw before we left (Mari said that one :P). They called us weak and said that we mostly always needed protecting. So we left and went to train. Please don't expect us to come back after what you all done. We truly loved you but I guess it didn't work out. You guys were like the family we've never had. But get ready for the next time you see us because were going to be your enemies hope you look forward to it._

_Sincerely, Your new enemies Lucy and Mari_

Natsu's POV

I was shocked that Lucy and Mari did that. I remembered the words that I said to them that day. It was as if it was rewinding again and again and again. I ran to Lucy's apartment while Gray and Erza ran after me. When I entered every thing was gone and that was when I knew they were gone and it was our fault Lisanna didn't come since she was busy crying. I looked around trying to find at least one bit of there scent. But there was nothing.

"Give up Natsu their gone" Gray said painfully while Erza was quietly crying mumbling that she shouldn't have done it. We walked back silently not even a sound. Though what Gray said was ringing in my head. I knew that I had to find them.

Time Skip 5 years later

Mari's POV

I HAVE FINALLY FINISHED HOORAY! But CC is half as powerful as I am which made me sulk. If your wondering how CC managed to catch up well let's just say she did the training over and over again with the dragons while I just you know trained with the others. I am exhausted I am finally done with demon training the last one and you know whats weird I like all black slayer magic.

Anyways CC and I are having a sleep over in her room and I shouted to her "I'M BECOMING JUST LIKE MY MOTHER!" She sweat dropped while I just anime cried. Over time I have a also grown sadistic which pissed me off too.

OK back to not ignoring CC "CC you know its time to go back right?" I asked and she nodded sadly and I could totally understand us. "Yea Sango,Diana,and Toor are asleep but I don't understand why they could learn slayer magic or whatever. I mean Sango has Earth Demon Slayer Magic,Diana has Dark Dragon Slayer Magic,and finally Toor has Metal God Slayer Magic. But THEY CANT EVEN TRANSFORM TO A HUMAN WITH CAT EARS AND TAILS" CC asked well more like shouted while I sweat dropped.

But we did met the other dragons like Poise The Poison Dragon and others.

"Well let's just get ready for some crying" I said sadly and she nodded and we got ready to sleep.

Lucy's POV

I woke up feeling as sad as hell. But I told myself to be brave.

My thinking was interrupted when I heard the loudest snore ever and i know this snore anywhere. I looked to where the snore was coming from and of course it was Mari I'm pretty sure that Mari's snore can cause a earthquake.

I then proceeded to wake her up but she kicked me in the face I was so angry that I'm pretty sure that I could feel my vein showing. I kicked her "NO! DON'T STEAL MY COOKIES! ROBERT I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND! BUT YOU WERE THE COOKIE STEALER ALL ALONG! NOOOO COME BACK WITH MY CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES!" She shouted with a water fall of tears. I don't even think it's possible to do that while sleeping. Anyways I finally cracked and took out a horn I packed 5 years ago. I knew I had a feeling that I was going to need it. I blew it right next to her ear "OH MY LLAMAS! WHAT THE FUDGE CC! I COULD HAVE CAUGHT ROBERT! BUT YOU WOKE ME UP!" She shouted with anime tears again while I sweat dropped "You and your love of cookies. I swear some day your love will end up killing us." I said while she gasped.

"That would never happen. Because I'm too awesome and cookies are yummy."

"Could so happen."

"Could not."

"COULD SO!"

"COULD NOT!"

"SO!"

"NOT!"

"SO!"

Out of no where Sabrina busted through the door "SHUT UP FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE! I CAN ALREADY HEAR YOU GUYS MILES AWAY!" She shouted. We were so surprised that we ended up hugging each other "I hate you." I said to Mari "But you love me!" Mari said with puppy eyes while I had an anime vein. I was about to give her a good Lucy kick but "JUST GET READY ALREADY! OR ELSE I'LL TELL SATOMI!" Sabrina said we froze instantly. Yes. We haven't forgotten what she did to us although I was probably still terrified Mari wasn't really anymore since her mother and two fathers rubbed off on her and she was probably more sadistic then her family combined.

Once she saw me took her cookie and she took a whip and whipped me while evil laughing since then I made a note to self to never take her cookies.

We got ready in such a blinding speed that I could swear that nobody at all could see us. Sango,Diana, and Toor woke up and just waited since they particularly sleep in their normal clothes. But Sango and Diana covered Toor's eyes. We were ready and I was ready to cry. I wore my clothes which was a tank top to move comfortably and shorts.

Mari's POV

I put on my normal clothes which were my training clothes too. (You know what I'm not gonna describe it but I would describe her hair I mean it's quite easy :P but if I make account on quotev I might make it which I would suck at -.- lastly I have training hair :P its my hair in one big pony tail with my bangs together with it but my side bangs out :P) My hair had pig tails and yes me and Lucy's hair grew down to our waist my hair was in two pony tails with my kitten smile still on my head :3 anyways my side bands were a lot longer too but it was still out and I now use both of my step mothers hair ties CC's hair was basically the same but eh like I can talk.

Also we were still the same age since wait for it *Drum roll* since vortex taught us if you know what I mean ;) if you could see me now my face would have a stupid smile in chibi mode I would give a thumbs up and stick out my tongue on top of my lips like a hungry person except now wiggling my tongue around.

Anyways today is a sad day we were at an entrance. Ready to leave by now I was crying anime tears saying "NO I DON'T WANNA LEAVE I DON'T WANNA STOP BEING MEAN TO IGNEEL AND METALICANA WELL MORE LIKE TEASING THEM ANYWAYS AND BEING SCARY WITH GRANDEENEY BECAUSE I LOVE WATCHING GRANDEENEY BEING VERY SCARY BECAUSE OF TABLE MANNERS AND DRESSING THEM UP IN GIRLY CLOTHING" cue everyone sweat dropping and anime falling. I huffed out my chest and said "humph" or something like that.

Now we were all hugging each other while we all anime cried. We waved good bye and left but with a smile.

We arrived at a forest and camped there.

Lucy's POV

Oh no! I remember something NOOOO! I particularly screamed in my mind no wonder they were in a rush to get us out. I sulked and fell on the ground in defeat. While Mari was wondering why I'm doing this.

Flashback...

It was one unlucky afternoon. We walked by a coconut tree which I wondered why it was here but shrugged. However Mari being the random girl she is. She reached for a coconut and got hit in the head instead.

I ran to her and asked if she was OK. But then the nightmare began Mari began being the worst kind of random she jumped around yelling "CHARLIE".

She got herself into dangerous situations and ran around like a mad man. She even got all the dragons to chase after her. Since then it only happened once a year but everyone hated it.

Flashback end...

Then it happened she jumped on my back ans said "giddy up horsie LALALALALA" her singing voice sounded like a dying cat but it could also be very beautiful.

She then hit me again and again while yelling "CHARLIE CHARLIE. YOU HATE CHARLIE!" "WHO THE HECK IS CHARLIE" I shouted "HE'S MY UNICORN WHO LIVES IN ICE CREAM LAND AND HE POOPS NYAN CATS AND YOU ATE HIM" she yelled. I ran around like a stupid horse while she almost killed herself.

She sang Barney, Elmo, Bob the Builder, Sponge-Bob etc... Yeah we dimension traveled a lot.

She annoyed me here and there. Almost killing me. She kept on and on making get killed. She talked gibberish and drove me insane. I swear she belonged to a mental hospital when it comes down to it in this state.

She then proceeded doing 'Training' which ended in one push and saying it was hard core then going to a tree and saying "YO MAMA JOKES COMBAT TRAINING." She kicked the tree and mumbled stuff about hating trees while holding her leg hoping around.

Then lastly taking frying pans trying to make me unconscious and me running around yelling "BLOODY MURDER."Wait did I just scream Bloody Murder then a wave of disappointment flooded me and in an instant my knees were on the ground and hands on the dirt while I cried anime tears since I just realized that Mari was rubbing off on me. Then I focused again since I didn't want to pass out from getting hit by a frying pan since she might end up killing her self while I'm unconscious.

While I went into our house because Mari brought her invention. When I dropped her she snored and I screamed while my soul came out ascending to the Heavens but I stopped it from leaving in time at least -.- and that people is the worst day of my life. Toor and Sango went to go play which pissed me off

(I call this part meeting Bumble Bee and Shadow)

1 day later

Mari's POV

I don't remember anything from yesterday. But I was informed I'd go insane each year and I will have no memory of it so I thought that was what happened. I saw CC looking so tired so I packed up singing a Barney song and made breakfast.

I then proceeded to wake her up and asked if she was OK. She nodded and smiled while thanking me for making breakfast. After eating we washed our dishes.

I then asked her what guild we should pick. She picked Sabertooth because it was Fairy Tail's enemy and I nodded. We heard a rustle and a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes (I think) came out with his partner he had black hair and red eyes (I think again) oh and two cats talking. They had Sabertooth's guild mark and I knew immediately it was the Sting and Rogue. Weiss and Skai talked about them a lot. I ran to them and said "Hi Bumble Bee" What surprised me was that Rogue had a amused look on his face. "How dare you call the mighty Sting Eucliffe Bumble bee" said Sting obviously which made me roll my eyes I then said " You know what they say Sting~ like a bee and then your called Bumble Bee" I said back.

"SHUT UP!"

"RIGHT BACK AT YA!"

"YOU SHUT UP!"

"NO YOU!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

We were interrupted by coughing coming from Shadow (Nickname for Rogue :P) Rogue and CC. I pouted and well complained that they interuppted the arguement since they made Bumble Bee win like that.

Sting's POV

I just met someone who annoyed the crap out of me. While we were fighting we were interrupted by coughs while who ever that person is was complaining to them. I turned to see Rogue and a blonde girl. I started flirting with the blonde and asked her name.

She said her name was Lucy and we introduced ourselves politely maybe... Anyways they said they were looking for Sabertooth and wanted to join and they asked us why we were here and Rogue said "were here because we didn't want to take a train after a mission we went on" while they nodded. I started calling the brown-haired one Brownie while I got hit on the head by her and we started arguing again. While their cats and me and Rogue's cats started to talk to each other.

WAIT CATS? THEIR SMELL TOO! Although Brownie smelled kinda different like a mix of something. I asked them if they were dragon slayers and a conversation started between them.

Lucy's POV

Oh no Sting just asked us if we were dragon slayers. Although I want to tell them but I can't just say it right away with no hesitation since I can't trust them right away. "Mari what should we do" I whispered "Simple we pick our favorite kind of dragon slayer element for you at least and for me too except I get to pick lots of creatures or humans that taught me" she answered. I nodded and knew which one instantly as if it was calling to me.

"I am a celestial dragon slayer" I said and their eyes widened slighty but soon Rogue had a stoic face. Then Mari said "I am..." OH NO MARI CAN'T PICK. Sango and Toor soon went on her shoulders and whispered something and Mari took a thinking look and said "I am a dark devil slayer". Their eyes widened more this time but Rogue quickly recovered and Mari soon made a relieved sigh while I then realized how much it suited her scary side and shivered.

Sting then kept on bugging Mari but then he started to call me Blondie. Then well let's just say I became a Mari number 2 when I was arguing with Sting and I started calling him Stingy Bee. While Rogue and Mari had a conversation behind us.

We soon arrived at Sabertooth and Rogue told us that we had to be strong to join and we smirked knowing how easy this would be.

End

Creative: So sorry I know I betrayed you all.

Mari: yea.

Creative: Shut up Mari or else I'll make you end up with Sting.

Mari: NOOOOO!

Sting: How did I get dragged into this.

Creative: Live with it OK!

And just like that we started arguing.

Lastly Creative: *Cough* I might only update on Fridays OK! And I know I might betray you guys again but I'm sorry please forgive me. With that I bid you goodbye and next time I might make you Chocolate chip cookies *thumbs up*

Mari: *Cough* *Cough* Fake.

Creative: *Gasp* I thought you were fighting Sting.

Mari: He's tied up.

Creative: Bye!

In the end Creative and Mari ended up bickering.

SEE YA LATES PEOPLE! LA LA :D :D :D CRICK WOULD WUV YOU!


	6. Chapter 6

Creative: Back people! Also if i'm updating late when I said I was updating Friday it might be during :P. If this takes forever blame me kinda since I made my father take away my laptop :P.

Mari: *YAWN*

Creative: How dare you disgrace me.

Mari: Who says I'm disgracing.

Creative: YOU WERE YAWNING WHEN I WAS BACK!

Mari: OH REALLY -_-.

Sango and Toor: Don't mind them let's continue.

At outside of Sabertooth

Mari's POV

I can't help but think what would happen after all this. I dimension traveled privately and found a show called Fairy Tail but the only thing different was that CC wasn't betrayed and not the dragon princess but it didn't say anyway and I wasn't there.

I only agreed with her on Sabertooth because I wanted to look out for Rogue and Sting. But it's hard knowing what's coming next.

I couldn't believe it Acnologia killed all those dragons. But I have a feeling that he would end up evil no matter how much mother tries to stop it and I think she knows but I guess she's trying to stop him as much as she can. I know my father loves her but he can't keep burying his evil it's literally in his blood I mean he bathed in dragon blood and I also have a feeling that all the dragons don't feel comfortable with him.

I didn't realize a tear fell until CC asked what's wrong. They were all looking at me worried. Wait worried? OH MY FUDGING MAVIS SHADOW SHOWED EMOTION. I started jumping around and teasing him for making emotion. After that I made a quick smile and let the problems slide. They turned their heads back to the doors of Sabertooth.

Before anybody could stop me I broke the doors down. Key word broke. Everyone snapped their heads towards me with a glare "geez anti-social much." Cue they still glare while I sweat drop. The others soon came in "Nice going Einstein" said CC while I glared at her making her shut the fudge up.

Anyways I told CC I could predict the future of a change in time like if CC wasn't betrayed. I told her all about Minerva and no matter what I knew Minerva had to be evil in the story cause I feel something is going to happen in the future to me and I want to at least Minerva feel a little bit of light before that happens.

A booming voice then exploded across the room making it echo "STING AND ROGUE WHO ARE THESE WEAKLINGS!" shouted Jiemma. Everyone flinched except me and CC we kind of got used to my father. "WE ARE NOT WEAKLINGS SO SHUT IT YOU...STUPID FACE" I shouted. Everbody was surprised by my outburst since nobody ever talks back to the master.

Then to everyone's surprise including me he laughed "I like you your a feisty one. I'll allow you to join on one condition. If you both hurt Sting and Rogue. I'll allow your cats and you both to join" he said. We then smirked except for me since I was doing it evil like and I was like laughing like a maniac. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy "well excuse me for trying to be enthusiastic" I said all sassy while snapping my fingers in a 'Z' formation.

"Can I battle Bumble Bee first" I said excited. That surprised everyone because nobody calls Sting Bumble Bee. "I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Sting shouted "WATCH IT. STINGY BEE YOU FORGETTING I HAVE GOOD HEARING" shouted CC. Everyone got a confused look "you'll find out later" I said. Anyways she's literally forgetting me and Shadow have good hearing too but I tried not to show it since I need to not give off any signs of me being a dragon slayer instead of a dark devil slayer although I am both.

While everyone watched their arguing I kinda snapped "SHUT THE FUDGE UP. TAKE YOUR FUDGING ANGER INTO THE FUDGING BATTLE FIELD FOR MAVIS SAKE!" I shouted with a fierce glare that could put Minerva,Erza, and Mira's glares into shame. They both then shrank "were sorry" they both said. "Hey I didn't know Brownie could be this scary" Bumble Bee whispered to CC "tell me about it" CC whispered back. "I COULD HEAR YOU" I shouted again "were sorry" they said again. "Good now let's get on the battle field" I said.

At the battle field

Lucy's POV

Minerva came back while I glared at her while she glared back. I was kinda pissed off since Mari said that Minerva gave me a big butt whooping in the change in time thing. Anyways she was informed of everything and well everyone was making bets most people on Sting while me,Sango,Diana, and Toor placed our bets on Mari.

"First match Sting vs Mari" said Minerva. Yeah we told our names if your wondering.

"This is gonna be easy" said Stingy Bee while cracking his knuckles. she gave him a devilish smile "wanna make that a bet? Cause you never should underestimate a Dark devil slayer" Mari said. "Why not if I win you have to wear whatever I tell you to wear" said Stingy Bee while smirking. "That guy what a perv" I said as I shot him a glare. "Deal but if I win you have to wear a girl bunny outfit" Mari said with a devilish smile again I WAS SURPRISED SHE AGREED WAIT AM I WORRIED IT'S MARI FOR MAVIS SAKE everyone looked at me I said that out loud didn't I "i'm hurt CC I thought you had more faith in me earlier anyway" Mari said with a fake hurt expression. "Anyways I could beat Bumble Bee here without using magic at all" Mari said all cocky like while I rolled my eyes.

Stingy Bee then charged at her "WHITE DRAGON'S ROAR" he yelled and a beam of light shot out of his mouth. Mari dodged it as if she had done this a million times. "Broken Ears" I heard her mumble my eyes widened she used this on me when we were sparring I closed my ears immediately OK people she meant it when she said she didn't have to use magic. She then started singing the most annoying songs ever so loudly every word she utter sounded like the most annoying sounds of the world even though I covered my ears I could still hear her curse my good hearing. All the dragon slayers dropped to their knees including me I couldn't take the sound.

Then Mari smirked "ULTIMATE NON MAGIC MOVE. OUT OF NO WHERE PIES!" OK that is new to me she grabbed pies out of no where and kept throwing them at Stingy Bee. He drowned in them then there was a hill of pies and Mari gave a victory sign. We waited minutes for Stingy Bee to get out of the pies and finally he came out and had anime X eyes "a-a-and the winner is Mari" said Minerva shocked but she soon smirked. In fact everyone was shocked

"Next match Lucy vs Rogue" said Minerva. I got ready and left.

Me and Rogue faced each other and we charged at the same time. At first we started throwing kicks and punches everywhere but then we started throwing dragon slaying magic everywhere I was tired of holding back so I made a giant celestial roar and he fell to the ground unconscious. While everyone had their jaws to the ground and I smirked.

Me and Mari had to pick the boys up to the infirmary. There we secretly healed them. So they began to wake up so we stopped just in time.

Rogue's POV

I woke up to the feeling of pain in my body and saw Sting beside me still asleep. I fell back in pain "OMG SHADOW SHOWED EMOTION AND IT'S PAIN" I already knew who it was without looking only one person can be this random and that is Mari Seiko. I slowly opened my eyes with a stoic face.

"Hi Shadow"

"Please don't call me that"

"Why?"

"It's annoying"

"You don't always have to be emotionless you know I used to be just like you"

I couldn't believe it this girl this random girl used to be emotionless I raised an eye brow. "Let's just say suicidal thoughts" she said. "I don't even want to know" I said "I bet you I could be emotionless for one day meaning today for money meaning how about a 1,000 jewels" she said I thought about it and nodded "deal" I said.

After Sting waking up,Mari and Lucy getting their guild marks Mari had it on her left hip and it was silver while Lucy picked her right shoulder and picked the color gold, and Sting doing the bet while Mari took pictures with a stoic face and everyone informed of our bet after explaining why shes emotionless for a number of times. Right now we were introducing Mari and Lucy to the guild members and they met Yukino,Orga, and Rufus. Right now me and Mari are having a staring contest. Also Minerva, Mari, and Lucy are getting along better now. We learned a lot about each other too I even told them about Gajeel

Sting's POV

Me,Blondie,Frosch,Lector,Orga,Rufus,Diana, and Minerva were laughing our asses off. Right now were looking at a staring contest between Brownie and Rogue. Rogue hasn't even flinched while Brownie is crying with a emotionless face. "NOO! STAY STRONG MARI" Sango cheered "YEA KEEP GOING" Toor shouted. "My bet is on Rogue" Me, Blondie, Frosch, Lector, Diana, Orga, Yukino, Rufus and Minerva said in unison. Toor and Sango huffed then she and Toor had a mischievous "OMG GAJEEL IS BACK FROM TENROU ISLAND AND HE'S HERE FOR YOU ROGUE" they both shouted. Then Rogue flinched and looked around "HA IN YOUR FACES" they both shouted to us and I held my ears along with Rogue and Blondie. While we argued that they were cheating.

I then noticed Brownie hadn't blinked out of relief "Brownie why aren't ya blinking" I asked then everyone snapped out of their argument and turned to look "I can't blink anymore because I put it up to long" she said emotionlessly i'm being to think this bet was boring. Anyways after everyone sweat dropping. I tried to close her eyes but they wouldn't move "ARE YOUR FUCKING EYE LIDS MADE OF STONE" I shouted the dragon slayers of course closed their ears except me. Then everyone joined in to help after a long long time we managed to close them I can't believe it took the whole guild just to pull them down well except Master Jiemma since he had to go to some meeting. Right now everyone was lying on the floor tried from all the pulling.

Soon it was night and Rogue payed Brownie 1,000 jewels after that it was time to go " Do you guys have a place to sleep in" I asked the girls and cats. They all nodded and they went to a a space next to the guild while me and Rogue raised an eyebrow. They took a cube and pressed a button after a giant house came out fit for 4 people and 4 cats. Then I thought I would really like to live in that house so I gave it a shot since I hate paying rent even though it's cheap. But I asked Rogue if we could at first he was unsure but nodded anyways.

Sango's POV

I was so tired right now and I was scratching Mari's leg wanting to get this over with but I sighed and gave up scratching then I heard Sting ask if they could live in their house and they nodded while Sting cheered. I just wish that he doesn't have a big appetite like some dragon slayers AKA *Cough* Mari *Cough*. (Your probably wondering about Lucy well let's just say she has the same kind of appetite like before being a princess and I know that's weird but eh you can't really see Lucy eating a lot)

I am talking to Lector,Frosch,Toor, and Diana right now "Hey Diana can I sleep on your back" I said while rubbing my eyes and she nodded so I went on her back and fell asleep for like one second until "OMG MARI HOW COULD YOU FORGET WHERE THE KEY IS!" Lucy shouted.

I snapped I can get really dangerous when I can't get sleep I got off Diana's back and walked to them "Sango where do you..." she was cut off by my fierce glare and shrank along with the others. I walked between Mari and Lucy and they could literally already feel my murderous aura. The boys were surprised that I could put on such a aura and well Sting got scared while Rogue had a stoic face but you could see it in his eyes that he was half afraid.

Mari and Lucy noticed me and immediately got scared "shut your fucking mouths and be quiet and break down the door if you have to. Just get open the door so I could sleep" I said murderously. Mari then had a light bulb above her head and looked under the mat to the house and pulled out the key. Everyone's yelled at her and she grinned sheepishly but I ran in front of her and pulled her face to my face and gave her a death glare and she got scared instantly although she is scarier then me and after that I punched her right into her face and she fell unconscious with Rogue holding her.

Lucy then got the key and we went in. Me being super sleepy I grabbed Rogue and Toor then raced to me,Toor and Mari's room dragging him while the others sweat dropped. I opened the door even though I couldn't reach I managed somehow. I then went directly to my bed and slumped down and Rogue placed Mari on her bed you know after getting up. Then he wiped off some dust on him. But then he walked backwards and ever so slowly try to untie Mari's hair to make her feel better while sleeping.

I jolted up "you wouldn't want to do that" me and Toor said but he ignored me "it's your funeral" I said after "i'll take my chances" he replied. He was about to but "STAY THE FUDGE AWAY FROM ME AND MY LUCIOUS HAIR COOKIE MONSTER" Mari shouted out of no where and kicked Rogue out of the door and into a wall "ouch thats gotta hurt" me and Toor said and I went up and somehow managed again to reach the doorknob and closed the door.

I then quickly changed Mari to her PJS with Toor closing his eyes and I somehow managed to do that without getting kicked like Rogue since Mari loves me.

I then slumped down on my bed and slept dreaming of sweets. Yea I am addicted to sweets.

Toor's POV

After all that bizarre nonsense and Sango mumbling about sweets. I thought why do I have two room mates and one who mumbles about sweets while the other talks nonsense when bothered in her sleep. "Insane little people" I mumbled and sighed "but their my insane little people" I mumbled again.

Soon I fell asleep for 1 minute until "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPEN TO ROGUE" Sting shouted. I knocked him out of the way just in time before Mari rambled about the cookie monster again and he almost got kicked. Mari then went back to bed. I dragged him out into the living room.

I explained to everyone what happened and Lucy just sighed having experienced this once. "Now i'm going i'm so sleepy" I said and went up, up, and away. (OK I know that was stupid but don't judge me)

I managed to open the door like Sango and looked at Sango and smiled at her face soon I fell asleep face planting on my bed and snoring happily.

Diana's POV

We all sat in awkward silence "well let's go Lucy" I said and she nodded. "Wait where are we going to sleep" Sting asked. "Maybe you should have brought your stuff Stingy Bee and Rogue" Lucy said but Sting was too tired to argue so I just asked him where there old place was and I took off and found it. I went in their room. (This is the time to use your imagination and think of what it looks like cause i'm too lazy to describe) "Tinkle Tinkle Rangula" I said and the objects in their apartment started floating and they followed me back to our house.

I grabbed them and showed them to their new rooms after I explained what me, Toor, and Sango am. They each took their items and they the boys went in "Night Lector and Frosch" I said "Good night/Diana" They said.

I then found Lucy in the couch sleeping I then grabbed her and gently and placed her on the bed and changed her to her PJS (don't imagine that. It's not good for the mind)

I was about to sleep until

"Diana do you think I can sleep here" Sting whispered. I woke up and slapped "What the fudge you pervert" I said

"ouch for a cat you know how to slap."

" Whatever just Why."

"Because I was having a midnight snack and got it all over my bed."

"Idiot."

"Shut up."

"Then what about Lector."

"He has his own bed."

"Fine."

"But don't blame me if you end up getting Lucy Kicked."

"Lucy Kicked?"

"You'll see."

"When?"

"Tomorrow morning most likely."

"But why didn't you pick Mari's room."

"Dude she kicks when she's bothered in her sleep what do you expect."

"Touche."

"Now go to Lucy's bed"

"OK"

"Wait. Why didn't you just sleep with Rogue?"

"With Rogue it will be awkward and gay."

"It's still awkward with Lucy."

"At least it wouldn't be gay."

"Fine."

I just wanted to get this over with anyways. With that he slipped into Lucy's bed. I have a feeling i'm gonna get a good scolding. But worth it plus I could just say Sting did it himself and Lucy will believe me since I have been with her longer. With my excuse for Sting being in Lucy's bed I slept.

Lector's POV

I woke up with Sting gone and I realized that he spilled his midnight snack all over his bed last night.

I went out of the room rubbing my eyes with Frosch doing the same thing and we were just in time to see Mari and Rogue cooking.

Then I saw Mari sneak to Lucy's room along with Rogue,Diana,Toor, and Sango. Then me and Frosch joined in "What do you think this is about Frosch" I said "Frosch don't know."

They soon noticed us and we just greeted each other and continued with what we were doing.

Mari then opened the door and picked up the blankets on top of... STING AND LUCY!

She then started taking pictures and no matter how much we cats tried to hold it in we burst out of laughter. I mean I know this is Sting but I can't help but laugh. Soon Rogue chuckled...WAIT WHAT!?

"OH MY FUDGING MAVIS SHADOW IS LAUGHING IS THE WORLD ENDING. NOOOOO! I STILL HAVEN'T GONE OVER THE RAINBOW NO!" Mari shouted while on her hands and knees anime crying and pounding the ground. Rogue glared at her which made her happy that the world wasn't ending but that woke Lucy up.

At first Lucy just stared "Like what you see Blondie?" Sting said why do I have the feeling Sting is going to get hurt. "LUCY KICK" Lucy suddenly shouted and Sting still wearing his normal clothes flew out of the window.

Then Mari got some breakfast out of no where "DON'T FORGET YOUR BREAKFAST" She shouted and threw it after him like a frisbee while everyone sweat dropped and he caught it and she suddenly threw more and more. To me it was kinda a good idea considering he eats a lot but what surprised me the most was that it stayed on the plate.

Lucy pushed us all out and got ready.

After that we ate breakfast. But I was worried about Sting.

Frosch's POV (Sorry if I mess this up I don't understand Frosch mind :P)

Frosch eating breakfast. "Mari-san Frosch like your bacon" Frosch say "why thank you Frosch" Mari-san say while squealing.

"Rogue Frosch no under stand why Mari-san whining" Frosch say "Frosch me no whining me squealing" Mari-san say "oh Frosch know now" Frosch say. Frosch then eat. (OK people it's too hard to do a Frosch POV sorry :P)

Mari's POV

After eating we left and went off to Sabertooth although it wasn't that far considering were right next to it and I still wonder where Sting went. I just realized something I threw lots of dishes out I was now on my hands and knees anime crying "NO NO NO SO MANY YOUNG DISHES LOST!" I said disappointed. But then I made a cloning device with stuff I got out of no where. "Where did you get that" Rogue and Lucy said "I have no idea" I said concentrating "DONE!" I yelled and took out my cloning device.

I took a dish out of no where and cloned it and kept doing it until I made as much as how much I lost. Then me being awesome I threw them like frisbee and kept doing that until there was no more and they all headed to our home.

"You do realize you could have just went inside the house since we were right next to it right" Lucy said. I then fell on my hands and knees "NO I DIDN'T KNOW" I cried. (It rhymes :D) Then I went inside to check if their was any on the floor. I came out and flashed a victory sigh "YOU SHOULDN'T UNDERISTIMATE MY AWESOMENESS" I shouted while they closed their ears.

Now off we went to the guild. The first thing we saw when we arrived was Bumble Bee eating breakfast and other plates of breakfast that were broken but there was no food on them. "Oh you guys are here. Brownie thanks for the breakfast and thank you Blondie for kicking me all the way to the guild I landed right on a seat and ate." Bumble Bee said "AWESOME LUCY YOU MAKE A AWESOME TRANSPORTATION DEVICE!" I said medium shouting so the dragon slayers didn't have to close their ears. After talking with our usual group and Bumble Bee eating.

Master Jiemma called us to his office "I have a mission for all of you" he said all of you meaning Shadow,Bumble Bee,Yukino,Orga,Rufus,Min,Me,CC,Toor,Sango,Diana,Lector, and Frosch. "Wow this must be a hard S class mission if your calling us all" I said like a boss! He only nodded and gave us a paper.

_S Class mission_

_7 giant monsters and they are always found together attacking our village and already broke half our village in one night. Destroys mountains with a flick of a finger._

_Town Location: The city of the desert (I couldn't think of anything OK!?)_

_Reward: 7,000,000 jewel_

"SWEET WE CAN DIVIDE THAT WITH SEVEN PEOPLE. WERE GOING TO BE FILTHY FUDGING RICH PEOPLE!" I medium shouted again everyone sweat dropped at me "oh please your suppose to understand I mean its 7,000,000 jewel for mavis sake." I said all sassy like snapping my fingers in a 'Z' formation. While they sweat dropped.

We then headed out but I transported us to the Mayor's office I told them it was a magic I picked up on. The mayor told us where the 7 giant monsters are. They were somewhere in a forest I don't know I zoned out. After transporting us there I remembered a song by SMOSH or something like that in the other world or dimension and began to sing it

"Well, I'm the...

Teleporting, teleporting, teleporting,  
Fat guy!  
Teleporting, teleporting, teleporting,  
Fat guy!

I get back from time,  
I got my power glove,  
Burt Renolds stole it from me,  
Got it back,  
Teleporting fat guy,  
He's teleporting,  
And he's so damn fat,  
Yeah, I am,  
Teleporting fat guy

Teleporting, teleporting, teleporting,  
Fat guy!  
Teleporting, teleporting, teleporting,  
Fat guy!

Punch Burt Renolds right in the face,  
Made him look like such a disgrace," Then a Ian from SMOSH voice came out of no where.  
"[Ian:] (There's another bus stop down the street)  
Cause I'm the teleporting,  
Teleporting fat guy,  
Punch you in the back guy,  
I'm from outer space,  
Teleporting fat guy,  
Teleporting fat guy

Teleporting fat guy,  
With a cool mustache"

Everyone looked at me dumbfounded while I glared and hmphed "no body thinks i'm funny beside me" I mumbled while pouting but then CC laughed and fell to the ground. Wow she's good at acting like it's not funny. "YAY I MADE SOME LAUGH" I medium shouted again. Then I saw the others puffing out their cheeks as if they were trying to hold in a laugh but then they bursted out laughing and falling to the ground. "What...the...heck...kind...of..song was that" Toor my beloved cat managed to choke out while holding his stomach. I gave a victory sign.

Then my eyes widened "OH MY FUDGING MAVIS SHADOW IS LAUGHING. IS IT THE END OF THE WORLD AGAIN" I medium shouted running around like a shouting like a mad man. With that shadow glared "phew the world is saved thanks to my awesomeness" I said relieved.

Soon the moment ended when 7 giant tortellinis showed up I called them that because their faces looked like them. Minerva took one and Rufus got partnered up with Toor while Sango got partnered up with Orga and Diana with Rogue and Sting since they were battling 2 lastly me and CC got one each ut Frosch and Lector was helping their dragon slayers fly when needed. I went to Sango's team or Orga's and pretended the monster took a cake out of my bag and ate it. "YOU ATE MY SWEETS. YOU ATE MY SWEETS! DIE YOU FUCKING FUCKED UP MONSTER" Sango said murderously and attacked him with spells and her Earth devil slaying magic. The others weren't surprised since we told them.

When everyone was done except me they got lots of bruises and scratches while our cats barely got any. I was just dodging and dodging until it was show time I jumped up and requiped my katana and sliced him while saying "TAKE ME TO NARNIA!" while everyone had a 'seriously' face and he died and I took a piece of his face and ate it and puked "I THOUGHT IT TASTED LIKE TORTELLINIS CONSIDERING THEY LOOK LIKE THEM" I shouted (Ok every time she shouts it's a medium one) while on my hands and knees and anime crying. "Why did you say take me to Narnia. What is Narnia anyway" Minerva said "it was the only thing I was thinking about and I blurted it out also you don't have to know what is Narnia" I said while everyone sweat dropped and I hmphed.

At Sabertooth

Lucy's POV

Right now were back from Sabertooth "Hey Yukino do you think me and Mari plus me and Mari's cats can form a team" I asked Yukino "Yup" she answered.

I skipped over to Mari and our cats and asked them if they wanted to be a team. They nodded and got excited "can we name the team the great adventures of Charlie and The Nyan Cats he poops" she asked eyes glistening while me and the cats sweat dropped. "No" I plainly said while she anime cried "WHY WHY" she asked "because that's just too much you" I answered while she pouted.

I skipped over to Yukino.

"They said YES!"

"Good now i'll write it down. What's your team name."

"Were having technical difficulties for the names". I said disappointed and hanging my head down.

"Heh Heh I see" Yukino said nervously smiling while sweat dropping at me.

With that I skipped off to my team. We soon started thinking of names with the occasional sweat dropping at Mari's ideas while she pouted.

End

Creative: Finally sooo long and I am not a caged bird like Neji anymore *Anime Crys* I feel so FREE!

Mari: Since i'm almost just like you I will... JOIN YOUR RAMBLING ABOUT FREEDOM. FREE FROM BEING CONTROLED BY AN IDIOT.

Creative: FUDGE YOU MARI.

Mari: *Gives innocent eyes* Well bye hope to be random with you again ^-^. ALSO BLAME THE AUTHOR FOR BEING LATE ON UPDATING! :)

Creative: HEY THAT'S MY LINE! NO I MEAN EXCEPT THE AUTHOR PART OH FORGET IT -_-.


	7. Chapter 7

Creative: Yo my peeps. I'll try and make sure I update right on time :P. Although the key word is try.

Mari: YOU FUDGING LAZY ASS. MAKE THE PEOPLE WHO LOVE ME AND THE STORY HAPPY but mainly me.

Creative: Cocky little brat.

Mari: HOW DARE YOU I'M BASICALLY OLDER THEN YOU AND YOU CALL ME A BRAT.

Creative: YEA OLDER BUT IMMATURE PLUS YOUR ONLY OLDER IN THE STORY.

Mari: LLAMAS ATTACK!

Creative: THERE'S NO FUDGING LLAMAS FOR MAVIS SAKE.

Mari: Hmph.

Creative: *Sigh* Why don't we get along were basically the same and i'm the one who created you.

Toor,Sango, and Diana: You don't get along because like if you guys say the same thing together you people would end up arguing by saying stop copying me.

Creative: Touche. Now onward with the story.

Mari's POV

We decided that the name for our team would be my idea because I was so smart. Ok I agree my first ideas weren't so them but I combined all of us except Toor considering he's the only boy in there and he doesn't like it. Anyways the team name is drum roll in my mind please *Drum roll*...Shining Dark Stars.

Your probably wondering how I made up that name and if your not then too bad and I am also fully aware I am talking to myself inside my head well since jewels shine I thought of shining and since my magic is basically dark devil slayer right now I picked dark. Lastly because CC's magic involves the stars.

You know what's so epic me and CC decided that we would be the same age for two more years and again i'm talking to myself.

I go to a corner to sulk "why do I have a feeling I have no friends." I said anime crying. Minerva,Orga,Rufus,Yukino,Sting,Lucy,Rogue and the cats came to me "why are you sulking" they asked "because I don't have a friend to share my thoughts with" I said anime crying while they try to comfort me even though it's not working.

Until "OH MY FUDGING GOD SHADOW SHOWED FUDGING EMOTION AGAIN. HE'S FUDGING WORRIED THE WORLD IS ENDING ONCE AGAIN. PACK YOUR BAGS AND TRAVEL TO ANOTHER UNIVERSE OR DIMESION THE WORLD IS ENDING" I said and grabbed a suitcase I got...out of no where. Then Shadow glared and I sighed out of relief and threw the suitcase to Mavis knows where (It would make more sense if it was God but eh.)

Time Skip Two year

After feeling enough trust for my friends in Sabertooth me and CC told them everything but they were shocked and fainted I took buckets of water out of no where and threw them at them except I threw a stick at Bumble Bee when he didn't wake up I poked him with the stick "Bumble Bee wake up. Bumble wake up. Bee wake up. Killer Bee wake up." I said while poking him while everyone sweat dropped " Mari Killer Bee is from Naruto" Lucy said while the others had no idea what we were talking about.

My eyes widened "OH MY FUDGING GOD NARUTO GAVE BIRTH TO KILLER BEE IT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE ALL MY KNOWLEDGE DOESN'T SAY THAT" I shouted (Meaning medium shouted) "Killer Bee was born first and Naruto a whole lot later. How can Naruto give birth to Killer Bee." I mumbled confused while everyone anime fell or made a big sweat drop.

"Mari I was talking about the anime Naruto not the person" Lucy said "You should have been more descriptive" I said crossing my arms while they sweat dropped and the guild had confused faces except Bumble Bee since he was unconscious.

I then took a giant spoon... out of no where... and I bonked him in the head. He awoke I turned to the whole guild with a big smile "Magic" I said with jazz hands and sparkles appearing out of no where while they anime fell or sweat dropped soon Bumble Bee woke up and eyed me closely as if suspecting i'm the one who hit him I then pointed to the giant spoon "the giant spoon did it" I said.

He soon began chasing me around and caught me then dragged me "HELP! HELP! THE EUCLIFFE! THE IDIOT! THE BUMBLE BEE! IS ABDUCTING ME! THE ALIEN IS ABDUCTING ME HELP!" I shouted flailing my arms and legs around. He dragged me to a table and ordered chocolate chip cookies.

My eyes widened instantly and I could feel CC signaling Bumble Bee to stop but he didn't and he ate them. I stepped up a murderous dark aura surrounding immediately everyone felt as if I could squish them like a bug I walked towards him grinning so evily that my father could pee his pants. In an instant Bumble Bee was strapped to chains I took out a whip and started whipping laughing like a maniac.

But I tripped and grabbed CC by accident and we waited for the pain but it never came instead we felt something soft on our lips. We opened our eyes and shock was written across our faces we fell right onto the Twin Dragon Slayers but our lips met their own CC had Bumble Bee while I had Shadow. Shadow being an idiot opened his mouth to talk but...his tongue slipped in my mouth. Me in shock jumped off "NO MY LIPS AND TONGUE AREN'T CLEANED ANYMORE NOO! I'VE LOST MY WILL TO LIVE ON" I shouted while anime crying giant tears that could match Juvias everyone was drowning. Soon it ended but I sulked for an hour or even more!

Soon I was back to normal and eating chocolate chip cookies with a heavenly smile that made people unconsciously smile too. While CC healed Bumble Bee from the whipping and the multiple Lucy Kicks.

"So you guys ran away" Bumble Bee said "I didn't" I said "you did after all you guys only known each other for 8 years and that's enough for best friendship but not like all the way meaning you guys are childhood friends" Bumble Bee explained "NOW I KNOW WHY YOU SEEM FAMILIAR AND OH MY MAVIS BUMBLE BEE IS ACTUALLY SMART" I shouted. "Shut up and meaning you guys are naughty princesses" Bumble Bee said with a smirk earning him a giant punch in the head by me and CC.

After that me and CC began talking about how unexpected it was that the day we started aging again was the day the Tenrou Island Team or whatever came back. While everyone just listened except Minerva since she's off on a mission.

"LISTEN UP IT'S ALMOST TIME FOR THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES AND THE TEAM WOULD BE LUCY HEARTFILIA,ROGUE CHENEY,STING EUCLIFFE,MARI SEIKO, AND RUFUS LORE. THE RESERVES ARE YUKINO AGURIA,ORGA NANAGEAR,AND MINERVA ORLANDO" Master shouted. While we nodded except I saluted with a weird army face.

We were ordered to train except I stole CC and left since we didn't need training and off we went and to the beach but we saw Fairy Tail and well lets just say without thinking I bumped into Team Natsu while CC yelled at me for showing myself.

"Luce, Mari" Natsu said shocked I had a mental breakdown I froze. You see me and CC used to like Natsu although I like him as a friend now anyways when I used to like him me and CC made a treaty making it fair or whatever. "Yo" I said trying to sound casual obviously failing. "You guys are okay. We missed you so much. Were so sorry Mari,Lucy" Erza said. My face softened for some crazy reason "look I know your sorry and all but instead I would like to thank you".

"WHAT" they shouted. No matter how much I don't wanna explain I couldn't help it so I explained that thanks to them we got you know. By the time I was done they had their jaws on the ground.

Lucy's POV

I can't believe Mari told them. I smacked her in the head for that.

But then the surprising thing came "Lucy I know that you probably hate us more than Mari but we don't know what happened it felt like we were being controlled." Gray said me and Mari were shocked Vortex was right they had been under a strong spell but what really bothered me was that they couldn't fight it.

"Even if you were under a spell you should have been able to fight it that's what was bothering me" I said with my bangs on top of my eyes. "CC please don't cry" I heard Mari whisper. I didn't realize I was crying until now.

What surprised me was that Team Natsu hugged. Memories began flashing in my mind and without knowing I unconsciously hugged them back tears streaming down my face. I then felt Mari leave.

After a long while I forgave them and Mari came back. (I know it was kinda a quick forgiving and apology but eh) After hanging our for a while and Mari meeting Laxus for the first time we began talking with Erza. "So you have a new guild now" Erza said me and Mari nodded we were currently watching the stars or something like that.

"Which is it?"

"Sabertooth."

"I heard it's the strongest guild right now and is it a good guild?"

"Yea but you'll hate them since they're going to be mean to you except us."

"...ok."

We giggled at her response

"So how are you and Jellal~" (This is after they met Jellal and Mari met him and Mari and Lucy met Asuka)

Erza of course blushed while we giggled. Then after that Erza told us everything after glares from Mari while I sweat dropped. I squealed after but Mari began anime crying for some unknown reason. "NOOOOO! I'M REMEMBERING WHAT HAPPENED IN SABERTOOTH EARLIER" Mari shouted while I sweat dropped and kinda got angry while Erza had a confused look.

Mari sighed and told her in the end she ended up blushing along with me too while Mari was anime crying. I could tell that Erza was thinking about that happening between Jellal and her. I then heard a purr and saw that Diana fell asleep on my lap while Sango and Toor on Mari's lap.

Then I think we went home but with my super hearing I heard Erza tell Natsu and the others what guild we were in.

Time Skip After 3 Months

At Fiore, Crocus

"ALRIGHT NO MORE FEELING LONELY!" Mari shouted with happy anime tears "HEY YOU WEREN'T LONELY I WAS THERE WITH YOU!" I shouted back

"But it's boring with you."

"IT'S SO NOT!"

"Please I literally know everything about you."

"NO YOU DON'T!"

"I so do."

"Then what's my favorite milkshake?"

"Vanilla."

The bickering continued while the others just sweat dropped then someone or some cats chopped at me and Mari's head. "SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY" our cats shouted. "Sorry" me and Mari mumbled. The others went to explore Crocus including me and except Mari and Min since Min doing a mission and Mari wanted to see our hotel.

Mari's POV

This curse my mom was talking about is bothering me.

_Flashback_

_"Mari there's a curse that is only meant for the princess of all creatures" Satomi said._

_"What is it mother."_

_"I am sorry but I can't tell you if I do you will experience the curse much earlier and you'll forget all the people you love. I had to experience it so much already but I managed to become queen."_

_"But I don't wanna forget the ones I love."_

_"I know. Nobody does."_

_"Mom how did you stop the curse."_

_"I will tell you but in a riddle."_

_"But you know I hate riddles."_

_"Well too bad."_

_"...Fine."_

_"You have to not do something for your friends that is very important but me knowing you. You would do it anyway like me..."_

_"That's not a riddle."_

_"I don't know how to tell riddles ok!"_

_"Figures no wonder where I got my hating riddles nature."_

_Flashback end_

I sighed "that doesn't make sense" I said to myself.

Oh well let's listen to music until 12:00 pm. I grabbed some headphones out of no where and a iPod...out of no where again... Then I put the head phones on and turned on my iPod after that I put on random songs.

I then zoned out.

After like hours I think. The Sabertooth team came in without me noticing since I was busy.

I then got kicked. I opened my eyes to see Bumble Bee towering over me with a smirk.

I jumped up and kicked him in the balls. "I WILL CALL HIDAN SOMEDAY AND ASK HIM TO KILL YOU A THOUSAND TIMES AND HIDAN WILL NEVER DIE" I shouted with a maniac laugh.

Everyone looked at me confused except CC and she sighed while I pouted.

(Just so you know I got this from the manga ok so don't blame if you like the anime way better I don't like searching for the right one) "GOOD MORNING. TO ALL THE GUILDS HERE FOR THE GREAT MAGIC TOURNAMENT! IN ORDER TO REDUCE THE PARTICIPATING TEAMS FROM 133 TO 8 WE WILL NOW BEGIN A PRELIMINARY EVENT." Mato shouted "WHAT!?" I shouted obviously depressed that there has to be a preliminary event... Even though I knew already.

"EVERY YEAR MORE AND MORE GUILDS COME~ THAT'S A SIGN THIS EVENT WAS STARTING TO BE TAKEN TOO LIGHTLY~. THIS YEAR, WE'VE BROUGHT THE NUMBER OF FINAL COMPETING THINGS DOWN TO 8~." Mato continued. Then he said the rules and all I zoned out.

The reserves were asleep including me and CC's cats

Then someone shook me and I figured everything out without actually paying attention. They all then stared at me and CC as if expecting us to teleport them. Of course me being lazy I shook my head along with CC considering I took a hypnotizing watch or whatever. Where I got the watch from? I don't know but I was glad I had it.

They groaned and I hopped on Rufus meaning his back while I ordered CC to go on Shadow's back. Before they had time to reject I made CC sleep and I face planted asleep.

Time Skip Next Day

I was in bed snuggling a sleeping Toor and Sango. Still asleep.

_In Dream_

_"Want some more tea Robert." I said_

_"Yes."_

_"I don't know why you are in my tea party even though you ate my precious cookies."_

_"Indeed I don't know why either."_

_"Your creeping me out with your fancy talk."_

_"HI CRICK!" I suddenly shouted _

_"why didn't you invite me."_

_"Pretty obvious. Your a cricket what do you expect."_

_"True. But what about Charlie."_

_"OH MY FUDGING GOD HOW CAN I FORGET MY FAVORITE PERSON!"_

_Dream Continued_

Sango's POV

I woke up next to Mari and saw Toor already awake and trying to wake her up along with the other cats. I guess nobody wanted to wake Mari up.

I took a giant horn out of Lucy's room and I then asked for the others to help me blow it and they agreed and we blew.

"OH MY GOD CHARLIE" Mari shouted. Earning a bonk on her head by us cats. We then left leaving her to dress.

Toor's POV

I got ready for breakfast not that it took much time.

Then someone zoomed past me.

When I arrived at the kitchen I found Mari making breakfast along with Rogue. But Mari wasn't wearing her normal clothes. She wore what seemed like a weird giant body suit.

I sweat dropped and got on the table waiting for the food to be done.

After it was done. I dug in.

Although it was hard because of Sting and Mari's food flying everywhere. You know with me living with Mari for so long you would think I should get used to this.

Then Sting suddenly stopped "so how was forgiving Fairy Tail" Sting suddenly said with a glare yea...we told them about what Fairy Tail did to them. Everyone was shocked except Rogue because I think he was with him.

"W-who told you" Lucy said quietly "a certain salamander and cat" Rogue replied. Mari was only half shocked for some unknown reason.

Frosch's POV

Frosch no understand why Mari-san and Lucy-san forgive Fairy Tail. "It was fine Bumble Bee" Mari-san say "WHY DID YOU FORGIVE THEM WHEN THEY TREATED BOTH OF YOU LIKE THAT" Sting (At least that's what I think Frosch calls him) say. "BECAUSE THEY WERE UNDER A SPELL" Lucy-san say this time.

Everybody glare at each other one side Jewel Pets and girls and other boys and exceed except Frosch.

Frosch no understand and Frosch scared of glares.

Frosch wanna cry. Frosch cry.

Lector's POV

"I agree with Stin-" I said but I was cut off by Frosch crying.

For a minute everybody was silent except Frosch.

Then we all rushed over to try and cheer him up. "Frosch what's wrong" Rogue said obviously worried.

"Frosch scared of glares" Frosch said. We all looked at each other considering this was our fault.

We sighed and apologized to each other.

Sting's POV

We arrived at the Grand Magic Games Arena.

Then Mari took off her body suit or whatever and it showed her wearing a well something that involves electricity. (Meaning...wait for it *Drum Roll*...A PIKACHU OUTFIT KYAAA~) Every girl started squealing about how cute she was...tch. We then got introduced while others were surprised that Blondie and Brownie were here.

Then another thing happened causing Team Sabertooth to be shocked except Blondie and Brownie for some reason. We were shocked that Fairy Tail actually made it and that Fairy Tail had 2 teams.

The first match was hidden and we chose Rufus but let's just say Mari kept on clinging to him. For some reason she thinks of him as a older brother and won't let go and again the fans squealed at how cute she looked on Rufus considering she was on his back it gave her a opportunity to sleep which she took. Some sweat dropped at that while others anime fell.

"The contestants for the hidden game, please step forward" Mato said. "Ahem excuse me but there's a girl strapped on my back and won't let go. Will you allow this?" Rufus said "take her off please cause this might be a attempt to cheat" Mato replied.

We all began to pry her up. Then a thought suddenly struck me "IF PULLING DOWN HER EYE LIDS ARE HARD THEN WAKING HER UP MIGHT BE HARDER HONESTLY HOW DO SANGO,LUCY,TOOR, OR DIANA WAKE HER UP." I shouted. Then Blondie took out a horn and blew on her ears making us dragon slayers close our ears.

But it didn't work "NO ALL HOPE IS LOST IF THE HORN DOESN'T WORK ANYMORE" Blondie,Sango,Toor,and Diana shouted. Then Mari suddenly woke up if your wondering why I said Mari her actual name and not the nickname it is because she had a dead scary look on her face. "Mato shut the fudge up and continue the match I don't fudging care if this is not allowed I want some fudging sleep thanks to certain cats. Do you want to be murdered while sleeping and then everyone finds your pumpkin head in a pumpkin garden with blood all over it" she said with venom dripping with every word meaning she's dead serious. Mato shook and nodded scared.

Then Mari fell asleep again with a scary face on and Rufus stepped forward. "It's finally starting. What kind of game is hidden?" Chapati said "Yajima do you have any favorite players?" Chapati said "hmm... My favorite would be Rufus-kun but I also like Gray-kun" Yajima answered. Then he asked Jenny and she said Eve of course the rest was bull shit.

Let's just say Rufus was a bit slow but he made it and won. Natsu-san was giving a forced smile at Blondie and Brownie. I smirked I bet they're just trying to make Blondie and Brownie happy.

Rogue's POV

I saw Mari slip something (Meaning a note for Gray.) before falling asleep again. But I shrugged it off. Then Mato (I think that was him) explained about the matches "THE FIRST MATCH OF DAY ONE! SABERTOOTH'S LUCY HEARTFILIA VS. RAVEN TAIL'S FLARE CORONA!" Mato shouted.

After the match started "OPEN GATE OF THE GOLDEN BULL, TAURUS" Lucy shouted or something like that "MOOOOOOO!" Taurus said or something like that again. "SCROPIO!" Lucy said. I didn't realize she summoned Scropio until now. Then Scropio and Taurus did a combo attack.

"Blondie" said Flare "HAIR SHOWER WOLF FANG" Flare shouted.

"OPEN! GATE OF THE GIANT CRAB, CANCER" Lucy shouted. (This battle will have lots of shouts ebi~ anyways just imagine that Cancer just said ebi and also imagine Cancer saying If it's a haircut leave it to me ebi. PSH I CAN TELL YOUR NOT GIVING IT YOUR ALL LUCY)

"MY HAIR! DAMM YOU."

"HUH?"

"My red hair can move however I wish."

Lucy then countered with her Fleuve d'étoiles. Flare took a little girl that Lucy must care about for hostage. But Mari ran and stopped it.

Lucy then gave a killer glare and started chanting something

_"Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens..._  
_All the stars, far and wide..._  
_Show me thy appearance..._  
_With such shine._  
_Oh Tetrabiblos..._  
_I am the ruler of the stars..._  
_Aspect become complete..._  
_Open thy malevolent gate._  
_Oh 88 Stars of the heaven..._  
_Shine!_  
_**Urano Metria!**"_

She shouted and that hit Flare head on. We won.

Mari's POV

YAY IT'S ALMOST MY TURN! I zoned out when Ren was fighting that spider women.

Wait spider women it's like spider man! I then began pretending to be spider man. SO COO- hold it NOOOOOOOO! I'M BECOMING A SECOND JASON! I anime cried while every one had a question mark above their heads "NOBODY UNDERSTANDS SO DON'T LOOK!" I shouted. They shrugged.

I then zoned out AGAIN. But then someone interrupted my thoughts "it's time for your match." I saw I was fighting Warcry. I jumped out and into my fight. When we started.

Warcry immediately cried. Then I began thinking about what happened between Rogue and me and ANIME CRIED AND IT WAS MORE BIGGER THAN WARCRY'S TEARS "WHY WHY. I HATE YOU SHADOW YOU AND YOUR IDIOTIC WAYS. SOME DAY I WILL START WORSHIPPING JASHIN AND YOU WILL BE MY FIRST SACRIFICE" I shouted crying so much tears. In the end I won because Warcry was drowning in my tears.

I walked back up to the balcony or in my case jumped and waited thinking about Pikachu and his adorable ways KYAAA~.

Creative: Finally done.

Mari: *Anime Tears* WHY WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME MAKING ME KISS SHADOW IS HORROR.

Creative: I'm sorry... but I like this twist.

Mari: Well I certainly don't you cruel son of a gun.

Creative: Psh... your insults don't bother me you idiot.

Mari: *Anime Vein* CREATIVE AND TAURUS SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

Creative: *Gasph* HOW DARE YOU.

Mari: Revenge sucker. Oh Mira our little Creative here needs your matchmaking with Taurus.

Mira: Ok! I'll help you Creative. *Drags Creative Away*

Creative *Anime Crys* MY LIFE IS RUINED!

Mari: *Victory Sign* WELL SEE YA NEXT TIME MY WONDERFUL PEOPLE!


End file.
